Isn't Life Wonderful
by xxitslikemagicxx
Summary: Okay...so if your the kind of person who doesn't mind when authors don't update and you don't mind unfinished stories then this is something you should read..if not..then sorry...I just lost the interest to write anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything!

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger was lying in bed next to her boyfriend of 3 years, Harry Potter. It was a Saturday morning and she was thinking about how much her life had changed in the past few years. They had started dating when they were 20 years old after Hermione's break up with Victor Krum her ex-boyfriend of 4 years. Victor and her had sort of dated in 4th year but it wasn't official not until 6th year at least. Victor Krum had broken up with Hermione so he could be free and not have to listen to his girlfriend. At least that's what he said about 3 weeks later it was in the papers headline news that a woman named Sarah Brown was going to marry him. When Hermione saw that she was mad at first, she took her anger out on Harry and Ron who shared a flat with her in London. But a few days later she was more depressed than ever, she couldn't believe that he would just leave her like that. Ron had suggested to Harry more than one occasion that he should ask Hermione out just to have a good time get her mind off the break-up. It wasn't until that night that they really hit it off. Sure they've had their ups and downs but the two of them were absolutely in love with each other. They've been dating ever since that night. As any story goes a lot of things had changed since that night, Ron had moved out of their 3 bedroom apartment to live with his girlfriend Emily Martin. She was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Ron. A few months after Ron and Emily started dating Ginny surprised everybody when she announced that she was going to marry none other than Draco Malfoy. Ron had almost feinted on the spot but he soon got over it after he saw the new side of Draco.

While Hermione had been thinking over all of this Harry had woken up and staring intently at Hermione as she stared at the ceiling a vacant expression on her face. Harry reached out a hand and began to tickle her sides at to let her know he was awake, it seemed to work to she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Harry stop that, you know that I'm extremely tick...tickl.... ticklish" she gasped just managing to get it out before she started laughing again.

"Stop what Hermione? I'm not doing anything.," he said trying to keep a straight face as he continued to tickle her sides.

"Not doing anything? Harry stop tickling me!" she said through her brief pauses in her laughter.

"All right. All right, I guess I can stop but it'll cost you a kiss." He said grinning.

Hermione didn't seem to have a problem with it, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his for a quick kiss, but Harry had something different planned in his mind. As soon as Hermione started to pull away from Harry, Harry grabbed her behind the waist to pull her closer while Harry leaned into Hermione more. Hermione sighed but Harry's lips muffled it. Hermione's hands slid up onto Harry's bare chest, while Harry's hand pushed on the small of her back bringing her so close that their bodies were pressed together. Harry's other hand started to snake its way up Hermione's shirt tugging on it before his hand slid up her stomach tracing circle around her flat stomach.

"Harry we should stop, other wise we'd be here all day."

"Well that's not such a bad thing is it?" said Harry giving her a kiss again, which she accepted reluctantly, but soon gave in to him. When the need for oxygen became greater then to continue kissing Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"I'm serious Harry" trying not to laugh at his facial expression "you have to go to practice today and I need to run to the store for some groceries." said Hermione.

"Yes but..."

"No buts Harry, its not _that _bad is it? Today is Saturday so when you get home we'll have the rest of the weekend for just the two of us. Ok?" she asked giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, yea, yea I guess its okay but practice isn't until 12 o'clock and its 10 o'clock now."

"Yes it is 10 but by the time you get up and are ready to head out the door you'll be cutting it very close to the time you need to be at practice won't you? Said Hermione.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh then rolled from lying on his side facing Hermione to facing the ceiling.

"Fine I guess I should get up to get ready. But Hermione look at it outside its cold and miserable. You're trying to tell me that you want me to get a cold while I'm working my but off to catch that snitch. I hope he cancels practice today because the season just finished but he's still having practice! It's November 15th for crying out loud!" said Harry turning to look at her with pleading eyes as if asking for her permission to just stay in bed.

"Honestly Harry practice isn't that bad is it?"

"Hermione! We're already training for next year! Which is like several months away!

"Well Harry you'd better hope that your coach cancels practice because I want you to say with me for a little while longer." Said Hermione smiling at him with her straight white teeth. "And if your late for practice its not my fault Harry you understand that?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Harry grinning at her.

Harry turned back onto his side to face her. _God she's beautiful _thought Harry. _Her waist length dark brown hair, her absolutely stunning smile, her body, and her face with her soft pink lips and dark brown eyes, but most of all her personality. _

"You're beautiful, you know that?" asked Harry smiling at her as she blushed. "You look even better with your hair down you know." He said pulling her hair of the plait that she wore at night.

"Harry..." said Hermione as Harry started to lean forward.

"Yes?" he asked his voice full of lust.

"Come here." she said as she grabbed him from behind the neck pulling his face towards her crashing her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. Her right hand behind his neck while the other roamed down his chest. Harry's hands moved onto her hips.

"Hermione..." said Harry as he rolled over so he was on top of her slowly he started to work his way down the slope of her neck and back up until he got

to the spot that made Hermione shiver in pleasure every single time. Her hands gripped his back tighter as he hit "the spot" just above her pulse point. Slowly Harry's hands moved down and started tugging on her shirt.

"Harry we really shouldn't" said Hermione

"Please Hermione" said Harry into Hermione's ear his voice barley above a whisper but Hermione heard him.

Harry didn't need an answer because as soon as he said that he could feel Hermione tugging at his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming through her and Harry's bedroom window. Hermione lay there peacefully for a few minutes until she remembered the whole discussion that her and Harry had had about him being late to quidittich practice, she looked over at Harry to see that he was still sound asleep. _Figures._ She thought to herself rolling her eyes, while attempting to turn her body to see her watch on the bedside table, which was difficult as to Harry's arm, was draped across Hermione's stomach making it almost impossible for her to move. Finally after several attempts to sit up she managed to, picking up her watch and looking at it, it read 11:45. _Crap I told Harry he should've gotten up at 10 o'clock but no we had to stay in bed. Typical Harry, so stubborn! _As she thought this she started to shake Harry awake. Which was quite the task since Harry was a heavy sleeper.

"Come on Harry time to get up sweetheart. You're going to be late for practice you know. Its 11:45 right now." She said quietly while shaking his shoulder getting no response what so ever. _Come on Harry for once maybe you could be on time to practice._ "Harry I'm serious you _need _to get up and dressed." Hermione said.

Harry just groaned and rolled over away from her so he was facing the other direction. Finally Hermione just gave up trying to be nice about it she leaned forward so her mouth was right next to his ear and began to speak in a loud tone of voice.

"Harry get up NOW! You have to go to practice its 11:45 in the morning and if you don't get up now you're going to be late!" She said practically yelling towards the end of her sentence.

That woke Harry up he sat bolt up right and looked around his face groggy from just waking up. But that soon wore off when he glanced at his watch he jumped out of bed and grabbed all his discarded clothes that were around the bed and ran towards his closet to get his uniform on. "Jesus Hermione you didn't have to shout in my ear you know you could've done it in a nicer way." Said Harry a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Well Harry I did try that for about 5 minutes but it wasn't working and you really had to get to practice so this was the only solution." She snapped at him. "You had better hurry up if you want to make it on time. Do you want me to make breakfast for you?"

"Yea. Yea sure that would be good." Said Harry as he was jamming his foot into his shoe trying to go as fast as possible.

Hermione had no idea how Harry was able to get dressed eat a _very _rushed breakfast and be able to make it out the door before 12 o'clock. It's a miracle thought Hermione. _Harry is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean I love him with all my heart and he loves me to. He's always there when I need him the most. A shoulder to cry on, someone to hug, somebody to laugh with cry with, somebody to just love me for being me. _She thought as she busied herself with things to do around the house.

It was Thursday November 17th and Harry was up in the kitchen making breakfast for Hermione who was still sleeping. He wanted it to be a surprise for her because he hadn't really had a chance to be with her in the past few weeks with practice and all. The coach was pushing them hard practice everyday of the week 12 o'clock till 5 o'clock in the evening. It was brutal but after their last season who could blame the coach. Either their team was getting worse or every-body else was just getting better.

As Harry was passing by the calendar on his way to bring the tray of food he had prepared for Hermione he noticed that 4 days ago was circled in red marker. _Wow._ Thought Harry. _She hasn't been acting grumpy or anything. Maybe this is just a stage she's going through. Better pray that it last's. _He thought. When he entered the room Hermione was just starting to wake up. She sat up and looked over at Harry when she spotted the food her face turned pale and she got up and quickly crossed the room over to their bathroom and shut the door.

Harry heard something hitting the water in the toilet then some gagging and finally the toilet flushing, then the sound of the bathroom sink's water. Hermione whipped the door open and stumbled back into the room weakly. She probably wouldn't have made it to the bed unless Harry had gone and helped her by picking her up wedding stile and carrying her back to the bed for her to lay down. Harry took the blanket and brought it up and then tucked it around her to keep her warm. Then sat down on the edge of the bed and began to stroke her check.

"Hermione, honey do you feel all right?" asked Harry in a concerned tone. His eyes fixed on her.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry I just was having a moment I guess." She stated flatly.

"Hermione I want you to go see a doctor because that didn't sound like you have a _moment _I think you have the flu." He said his hand now moving down to hers to give it a gentle squeeze.

"But Harry I'm fine." She said. But she knew that was a lie. She knew that she had missed her period, which was supposed to come 4 days ago. And she had been throwing up almost every morning for the past week or so Harry hadn't noticed because he had left early every morning since that morning almost three weeks ago now. Things weren't okay by all means. She knew she was pregnant and that Harry and her hadn't been all that careful two or so weeks ago when Harry had wanted to stay in bed with Hermione. Hermione wasn't scared that she was pregnant she was scared about how Harry would react._ What if he doesn't want kids and flips out on me and then leaves me with a baby that I'm defiantly now ready to take care of by myself. I don't work I don't make enough or have enough money to take care of myself let alone a baby and myself. Harry does that he makes more than enough for the both of us. _Hermione was focusing on all the negatives about this. _I should go see a doctor. That way I'd know for sure if I were pregnant or not._

"Hermione are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me there for a couple minutes." Said Harry looking at her incredusly.

"What? Oh, I'm f-fine," said Hermione in a less than confident voice. "Yes Harry I'm absolutely fine." She said with a fake cheery smile on her face.

"Well if you're sure then. Do you still want breakfast?"

Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach at thought of even eating anything. "No, no I think I'll pass. I'm not that hungry right now."

Hermione and Harry were sitting on the couch together watching a muggle movie on the TV that Harry had convinced her to buy even though she insisted they didn't need one. Harry was laying on his back taking up the whole couch, with Hermione sitting on top of him her legs hanging over the edge. They were watching a movie called 13 going on 30. Hermione had heard it was a good when she went into London and heard a couple of women talking about it in the store.

"Hermione this is a _chick _flick I don't want to watch this." Harry fake whined. "Come on I know a better way of entertainment" Said Harry tugging at the waistband of her jeans.

"Oh Harry, come on it's not that bad we _just _start, can't we finish it and _then _do something that you would like. Please." Said Hermione sticking out her bottom lip and giving Harry a pleading face.

"Heeerrrrmmmiiiooonnneee, please we can watch this later I _promise_." He said.

"Harry you sound like a little kid, who wants ice cream or a toy." Said Hermione smiling.

"Well you can't blame me really, I promise we can watch this later." Said Harry now pulling her down so she was laying on top of him her face right next to his.

"Har…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Harry's lips crashing down onto hers in a full-blown make out session. Harry's hands moved down to her waist as her hands came up and embraced his face. Harry's lips began to move down kissing her jawbone with feather light kisses, just skimming the surface of her flawless skin. Hermione let out a sigh as he made his way down her jawbone.

The phone began to ring just as Harry was right above "the spot".

"Crap. Hermione we don't have to answer that do we?" Harry said kissing her lips between every word.

"Yes Harry we do." Said Hermione starting to sit up, but Harry wouldn't hear of it. As soon as she started to get up he tightened his arms around her waist making it impossible for her to get up. "Come on Harry. I really should answer that."

"Fine but put it on speaker phone it might be Ron calling me back."

"Well why don't you just get up and answer it then?"

"Fine." Said Harry and then stood up, stretching and then walking towards the phone to pick it up. "Hello?" He said. And then his face turned to confusion and looked quickly over at Hermione. "Yes, yes well she hadn't said anything about _that _but I understand perfectly yes I will discuss this with her and I'm sure we'll figure this out. Yes, you to, thank you." He said and then hung up the phone.

"Harry who was that?" Hermione asked. She hadn't really been paying attention to Harry's conversation she had been trying to concentrate on the movie attempting to figure out what she had missed.

"Hermione that was St. Mungo's, do you have any idea why they were calling?" He asked in a calm voice his facial expression blank.

Hermione's stomach filled with dread. She felt like the floor had been ripped out from under her and she was free falling through air.

"Yes I do know why they called, and you probably know now too right?"

"That would be correct Hermione." He said in the same tone of voice.

"Harry I can explain, you see I ju…."

"Hermione I'm sure you can explain but what I don't understand is why you wouldn't tell me that you thought that you were pregnant before you went and had some tests done which turned out to be positive and you were right in thinking that you were pregnant, because you are 100 right and your almost a month along."

"Really?" she said a small smile beginning to blossom on her face. But just as soon as it had come it was gone again. "Harry I'm sorry okay I was just scared."

"Scared of what Hermione? If you were scared why didn't you just come and talk to me about whatever it was?" He asked his voice beginning to have an aggravated tone to it.

"I was scared that you would hate me for becoming pregnant with your baby that you wouldn't want a baby, that it'd be to much pressure on you and then you'd leave me to take care of it all by myself and I wouldn't have enough money for me and the baby because I don't work and do anything to make money you do and always have made more than enough for the both of us." She said this all in one breath and in a hurry to thinking maybe the faster she said it the worse it would be.

Harry's face softened and he moved closer to wrap his arms around her in a hug to make her feel better. "Hermione honey I would never leave you, you mean the world to me and having a baby won't make that any different. I want kids this may be sooner than I expected but that's not a bad thing. We are young and we aren't married but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you know I would never leave you and that when we do get married which is obviously going to be after your pregnant I'm not marrying you because I have to or because you have my baby I will be marrying you because I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you as well as our baby." He said taking his right hand and moving it down to rest on her stomach.

"You mean that Harry?" Hermione asked looking up her eyes red around the outside and her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Yes I do Hermione." He said wiping away her tears with his fingers. He leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Harry."

A/N: hey everybody who is reading this I want to thank you guys this is really important to me. I love to read and write so hopefully this chapter is just as good as the last. LET ME KNOW!! lol anyway this story is based on my older brother and sister inlaw. so let me know what you think!! REVEIW! please i need feed back!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Harry had found out that Hermione was pregnant. So far everything had gone smoothly, except for Hermione's occasional morning sickness. Harry had forgiven Hermione for not telling him and had said that everything was going to be okay. Hermione was a little over a month along she still looked like the same old Hermione, no stomach yet, hers was still smooth and flat but Harry and her knew otherwise, their baby was in there.

Hermione still couldn't believe that Harry had accepted her news so well she was expecting a fight and a big one too. But deep inside of her she knew that Harry wouldn't leave her she knew that this was just one of her greatest fears and that it would never come true.

They still had yet to tell her parents and all of their friends, but they wanted to wait until they were positive they were going to have a baby and there wasn't a miscarriage.

It was a Wednesday night and Hermione was home alone because Harry was over at Ron's house. Harry had said they had "guy stuff" to do. She was lying on the couch watch TV. She wasn't really paying attention to the show she had put on because she was trying to read a book at the same time. She soon gave up trying to read and watch TV at the same time and just ended turning the TV off.

"There that's better." She said to herself. Pretty soon she was interrupted again this time by the phone. Hermione began to stand up grumbling to herself about not being able to read a single page without being disrupted.

"Hello?" said Hermione.

"Hey honey, its me. I'm gonna be a little later than I thought because Ron and I have some things we need to do alright?"

"Oh." Said Hermione a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Yes I guess it's all right. Yes its fine."

"Hermione I know you want me home in a little while but this is really important and trust me you'll like it when I bring it home okay?"

"Bring what home?" She asked excitement spread through her veins.

"You'll see I promise you'll like it. I've got to go love. I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too see you in a while. Bye."

"Bye." Hermione hung up the phone and returned to the couch. She couldn't wait to see what Harry was going to bring home. While she waited for him to come she tried guessing what he was going to bring. _Maybe it's that knew book that I've been dying to get for ages and he knows I want it, or maybe its something for the baby. That would be good to. Well I guess I'll just have to wait._

Hermione was fast asleep on the couch when Harry walked into their dark flat. He walked over and gently kissed her on the cheek. Hermione shifted in her sleep and then opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to see clearly.

"Hey honey." Said Harry as he kneeled on the floor so his face was eye level with hers. "I have something for you."

"Really?" She asked her voice sounding excited. _Finally I'll get to see it._ She thought.

"Yes really." He said chuckling. "Sit up and close your eyes. Okay? No peeking, you have to promise."

"I promise." She said while trying to laugh.

Harry waved a hand in front of her closed eyes and then ran out into the entrance hallway were the door was and picked up Hermione's surprise and made sure the little velvet red box was securely tied to the back of Hermione's surprise.

"Remember to look cute." Harry whispered.

Harry walked quickly back into the living room and kneeled down in front of Hermione.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now Hermione."

As soon as Hermione opened her eyes she smiled the biggest smile she had in days. Sitting in Harry's arms was a little yellow Labrador puppy, with a beautiful scarlet ribbon tied around its neck.

"Surprise." Said Harry grinning at Hermione at the look on her face. "It's a boy and his name is Cyrus."

"Oh Harry he's adorable, he's so small and look at all that puppy fat." She said reaching out to pick Cyrus up.

"I know he's only 7 weeks old, he's going to get pretty big to he weighs 10 pounds now." Said Harry as he helped Hermione lift Cyrus up.

"This is the best surprise ever Harry! I'm glad you stayed out later." She said and she got down on the floor with Harry so she could set Cyrus down.

"Hermione when I called you I already had Cyrus. Pick him up and look at his bow again." Said Harry.

Hermione picked Cyrus up just before he wandered off and looked at his bow, there was a little red velvet box. Hermione looked at Harry a confused expression on her face.

"Go on. Open it."

Hermione untied it from the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a ring. _Oh my god. That's not just any ring that's an engagement ring._

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Harry didn't need an answer because Hermione leaned forward kissed him square on the lips. She lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck the open box in her hand.

Harry felt Hermione's tears and pulled away to look at her.

"Will you?" he asked again even though he knew the answer.

"Yes!" she said choking back more tears that threatened to come out. "I will." She said smiling at him.

Harry stood up and picked her up and spun her around making sure not to step on Cyrus who had flopped down right in front of the couch and was fast asleep.

"Harry." Said Hermione laughing as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Harry set her back down and wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you to." He said as he started to guide Hermione to the couch to lie down on.

Hermione laid down first Harry on top of her and Cyrus still soundly sleeping on the floor, Harry's hand moved down to Hermione's stomach and he lifted her shirt up so I was just above where her stomach would soon be sticking out.

"Daddy loves you too." Harry said to her stomach letting his finger glide over her silky smooth skin.

Hermione smiled at Harry and moved her hand down so it was flat against her stomach.

"Mummy loves you to." She said, Harry leaned down and kissed her belly. Then looked up at Hermione and leaned into kiss her, shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing Hermione and the baby.

"Just think." Said Harry " You're the future Mrs. Potter and in 8 more months give or take a few days we'll have a baby. A child. A kid. What do you want to name it if it's a boy?"

"Well I was thinking of maybe Jack or Adien, maybe James."

"I like them, and what if it's a girl?"

"Hmm I had trouble with this one I narrowed it down though to Isabella, Lily, Persephone' or Sarah."

"They sound good to me." Said Harry smiling at her. "When can we find out of it's a boy or a girl?"

"We could right now if you want." Hermione said.

"Really? I want to." Harry said quietly while looking at Hermione.

"Okay. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes."

"Okay say _genus_."

"Okay." Said Harry. "Ready?"

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"_Genus_."

A faint pink started to glow over Hermione. It was a girl.

"It's a girl." Said Hermione. "What should we name her? Isabella Lily?"

"Yea, I like that a lot Hermione. Did you pick Lily because it was my mum's name?"

"Yea I guess I really like that name so I thought we could use it in part of Isabella's name. Isabella Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Said Hermione smiling at Harry as she said the name. "Hermione Potter. Mrs. Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I like that too." She said grinning

"Mrs. Hermione Potter."

A/N: hey everybody hope you like this chapter i wanted a different way for Harry to purpose than the same old stuff lol anyway the name Isabella is my nieces name so you can understand why i picked it since she is my brother and sister inlaws baby anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
